vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan (Worm)
] Summary The second of the Endbringers to appear, Leviathan (or Jörmungandr) is the middle child of the original three Endbringers. Though he may lack Behemoth's sheer power or the Simurgh's intellect, he is capable of widespread devastation, first appearing in Oslo, Norway, on June 9, 1996. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely far higher. At least 6-C with hydrokinesis over time. Name: Leviathan, Jörmungandr, the Second Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as male Classification: Endbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Leviathan can manipulate water on a massive scale, causing tsunamis and rainstorms with his arrival), Large Size (Type 0. He is 30 feet tall.), Afterimage Creation (His every movement is followed by his "echo", water that fills the space he leaves in his wake), Nanotechnology (The Simurgh upgraded him, supplying him with Armsmaster's nano-thorns on his fins, which can sever molecular bonds), Limited Spatial Manipulation (An Endbringer's core negates powers that come into contact with it by warping space), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Mid; after losing 80% of his body mass, Behemoth began to slowly regenerate, and Taylor believed decapitating him would only slow him down; Leviathan should be similarly resilient), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (An Endbringer's non-standard biology cannot be affected through normal biological manipulation), Matter Manipulation (Leviathan's inner body "bends the rules of how molecules and atoms should work" and cannot be cut by Armsmaster's molecular severing weapons), Mind Manipulation, and Precognition (Not even Contessa can accurately see the future when Endbringers are involved) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (He can produce this much energy when swimming and can contend with Alexandria), likely far higher (The Endbringers were always holding back significantly when they appeared). At least Island level with hydrokinesis over time (Over the course of prolonged fights, he sank Newfoundland and Kyushu). Can ignore conventional durability with nano-thorn fins. Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Alexandria and tag Legend), Supersonic+ to Hypersonic swimming speed (Killed multiple heroes underwater so fast that it appeared like he was teleporting). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than Alexandria). Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (A hundredth of a second of contact with one of Leviathan's attacks is enough to knock Legend unconscious), likely far higher. Durability: Varies, Wall level for outer layers while inner layers reach Multi-Continent level (Behemoth's inner layers tanked Phir Sē's time bomb, which could've potentially destroyed all of India, and he was able to withstand a prolonged attack from a serious Scion). Stamina: Very high. Endbringers can fight for hours without stopping, and all while holding back. Even after having 80% of his body mass stripped away and being reduced to a "meat-covered skeleton", Behemoth kept on advancing while regenerating. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with tail, Tens of Kilometers with hydrokinesis Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: The Endbringers are much more intelligent than appearances imply, capable of effectively strategizing while in combat, remembering certain foes and their own tactics, and changing their plans to avoid threats that could potentially kill them. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Hydrokinesis:' Leviathan can manipulate water on a massive scale, using this power to announce his presence with tsunamis and torrential downpours, which intensify over the course of any battle with him. These waves can cave in unfortunate victims' chests and ultimately become powerful enough to topple buildings. Sustained attacks can break his focus and delay these waves, and he uses them strategically, to cripple strategic areas and change the balance of the battlefield. If he isn't stopped soon enough, Leviathan's control over water can sink entire islands, destroying both Newfoundland and Kyushu in this way. *'Echo:' Leviathan is followed by an "echo" of water that appears whenever he moves. Whether the movement is involuntary or not, water will appear to fill the space where Leviathan used to be, whipping forward at the same speed and with the same force, which he uses to greatly extend the range of his tail attacks. '- Endbringer Physiology:' Endbringers have highly irregular biology, made up of layers; 200 in the main body and 33 in the limbs, each around twice as durable as the last. The only part of Leviathan's body that is vital is the core; he lacks standard organs, weak points, and any traditional center of operations for any bodily systems, such as a heart or brain. He has nonstandard cardiac and nervous systems. The only way to kill Leviathan is to destroy his core, which warps space to repel attacks and negate powers, and is the most durable part of his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Afterimage Users Category:Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Monsters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6